1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent increase in the distribution of information media has led to advancement in the functionalities of semiconductor devices. To ensure higher competitiveness, new semiconductor products may have to meet demands for lower cost and higher quality by way of higher integration. Semiconductor scale-down continues to achieve higher integration.
Research is under way to increase operating speed of a semiconductor device and enhance integration density. The semiconductor device is equipped with discrete devices such as metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors. The integration of the semiconductor device resulted in gradually decreasing distances between gates of the MOS transistors, and also gradually narrowed contact forming regions between the gates.